


Winning Loki's Heart

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor(Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, I REGRET NOTHING, Jotunn!Loki, Kinda fairytale-ish, M/M, Pushy royal families, Sassypantses all over the damn place, Wooing, unbeta'd you've bee warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year, things were expected of Thor at the Yule Festival.</p>
<p>Mainly, finding a wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Loki's Heart

Loki stood before his father, who sat at his icy throne and watched Loki pensively as the small prince paced in front of him. "You know father, Asgard will be having it's Yule Festival in just a matter of weeks..."

"I know..."

"And I know you usually send Helbindi because he is the crown prince..."

Laufey let out a deep sigh from his nose. "You wish to go."

Loki stopped and faced his father, his eyes lighting up with hope and excitement  "Yes! May I? Please?"

Without hesitation he said, "no." The light shining from Loki's eyes dimmed instantly, making Laufey cringe. "Loki, you are too young-"

"I am nearing 25 cycles!"

"That is still quite young."

Fury filled Loki's red eyes, his fists balled up at his sides and his teeth gritting tightly. "I am beginning to think you want to lock me in a tower and make me wait for the first  giant to climb my hair and mount me!"

"Loki!" Laufey grimaced. "Don't be so crass... And stop reading those Midgardian folktales, they're rotting your brain."

Loki stared up at his father and seethed. "Just because I am small, dies not mean I am a child."

Laufey sighed again, pinching the bridge between his calloused fingertips, Loki always managed to make him feel bad for trying to do the right thing. "No, no it does not."

Loki put his chin up, looking defiant and angry.

Laufey pinched harder, thinking of all the ways he could regret saying what he was about to say. "Let me think about it."

Loki's face lit up with a grin.

-

Loki stood next to Helbindi, both of them flanked by guards and their luggage. Loki nearly buzzed with excitement as they stood in the Bifrost sight. Helbindi laughed above him.

"Nervous, little brother?" Helbindi asked with a scoff.

"Not even on the slightest."

With a flash of color they pulled into the air and were being rushed into Asgard.

-

This year, things were expected of Thor at the Yule Festival.

Mainly, finding a wife.

Odin had put the word out that he intended to find a wife for him if he hadn't found one for himself soon. So, this yule had the distinct smell of desperation as every princess, nobleman's daughter or female in general slathered themselves in smelly concoctions, wore their tightest dresses and laughed their most insipid laughs in attempts to bewitch Thor.

Needless to say, Thor wasn't feeling so  _festive_  at this festival.

He nodded and smiled at yet another young woman whose laugh reminded him of a strange bird he saw in Vanheim once, here breasts almost falling out of her dress and onto his plate, he suddenly found that his mother was calling to him and he needed to leave now.

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the high doors of the hall shut behind him with a slam. He slumped against the closest beam and rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn't even get drunk in peace.

"I thought you held your liquor better than this,  _Odinson_. At least, that's what the stories say."

Thor looked over to find the small prince of Jotunheim leaning against the opposite wall and smirking at him. He had only caught a quick glimpse of him over the course of the festival, and that was only of his hair. Thor was caught off guard, he'd been told(extensively, by Fandral) of how different the littler prince looked compared to the average Jotun, but he had thought it was an exaggeration. The prince(what was his name again?  _Something_  with an L...) was as tall as him, but slimmer, long, jet black hair braided into a thick rope that hung past his waist and fastened at the end with a gold band. Unlike the other Jotuns he'd seen, this one had little to no scarring, leaving the lines on his skin perfect and unmarred. The deep cerulean blue of his skin accented by golden charms and emerald gemstones. Long sheets of emerald silk hung low from his hips, a belt of gold loops swathed around his waist. Even just leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest and that condescending look on his face, Thor couldn't help but think he looked elegant. Like a prince should.

He quirked a brow at Thor. "The stories also said you spoke. Quite loudly, actually."

Thor shook himself from his thoughts. "Why are you out here?"

"I should ask the same of you." The prince asked, tilting his chin up slightly.

"I needed a moment to myself." Thor thought that, somehow, red eyes looked quite fetching on him.

Loki made a clicking noise with his tongue and nodded. "We share the same reason, then."

Thor felt a small flutter in his belly. "I have too many woman trying to become my wife."

"It seems that many of your people think they can fuck some civility into me." Loki scoffed, adding, "and they say we are the savages."

Thor pushed himself off the beam he leaned on, a sudden anger filling him at the thought of his people being so disrespectful. "Who said this to you, I will see to it that they are punished-"

Loki put his hands up, quieting Thor instantly. "The offenders have been punished for their crimes." Loki's smile quirked up higher on one side. "Watch out for the ones with green hair, dear prince."

Thor's anger seeped from him and genuine smile appeared on his face, the first in days. Loki smiled proudly, his chest puffing out slightly.

"Prince Loki?" One of the other Jotuns poked his head out a few doors down and set a scowl on him. "Your brother wants to know where you are."

"I am here, obviously." Loki snapped. Thor repeated the name in his head. He would not forget it again. The other Jotun rumbled. Loki sighed. "It appears I must leave you, Son of Odin, for my brother cannot manage to let me be by myself for even the shortest amount of time." 

"Loki..." The Jotun grumbled.

"Coming, Helgi!" Loki stomped in the direction of the door the guard stood in, throwing his hair over his shoulder and calling to Thor behind him, "best of luck in finding a wife, may you marry someone who isn't just wedding you for the money."

When the door had shut, Thor fell back onto the golden beam, unable to get the grin off his face.

He was smitten.

-

He was more than smitten. He was enchanted. He spent the days after meeting Loki trying to see him more. A difficult feat, what with Loki constantly being flanked by at least two guards at all times. Or his brother, who seemed to enjoy looking at Thor the same way that one would look at a crushed bug on the sole of their new boot.

But he was the God of Thunder, next in line to be king of Asgard. He was Thor. He could do anything.

Loki's skirt fluttered as he walked in front Thor, Thor's eyes were glued to the golden chains wrapped around his hips while they shifted with each elegant step. Loki walked past and sat down a few seats away, beside Helbindi, who scowled at Thor. He shifted and looked away.

He could do anything, but anything had a scary big brother. His mother grabbed his hand in hers. He looked over to her and she was smiling at him, that smile that said she knew exactly what he was thinking. It made him nervous. Before he could say anything to her, his father was standing and commanding the attention of the room, he began droning on about some long gone warrior he'd been hearing about since he was a boy. The words slid through his ears.

Through the corner of his eye he could see Loki sitting with his legs splayed obscenely wide, one foot tapping quickly and his head lolling. Loki looked as bored as he felt.

But he made it  _sexier._

He realized he was staring and cleared his throat, trying his best to look like he was listening to his father, making his face serious and sitting up straighter. His mother snickered next to him. 

A paper appeared in his lap out of thin air, it was folded so that it resembled some sort of exotic flower and smelled as sweetly. His eyes darted over to Loki, who was looking forward, as if whatever the Allfather was saying was the most interesting thing in the world.

He carefully unfolded the paper and read the neatly written words.

_You must show me the gardens tonight, before the feast begins._

_Loki_

A gigantic grin threatened to burst from his face. The short note had sent his heart racing and he could hardly contain himself. 

For the rest of the time his father was droning on and on, Thor thought of what he knew of Loki. Loki wielded his words like knives, cutting down anyone who crossed him with barely a thought. And he was funny, possibly the funniest person he'd ever met. Most importantly, Loki insulted him. No one dared to do that. It was amazing. Not to mention he was beautiful, Thor could just stare at him for days and never become bored.

Thor never could've imagined the day would come, but he thought he could marry Loki.

He shot up from his seat as soon as the other guests did, going instantly to Loki, ignoring his brother's glare as he offered a hand to Loki.

Loki took his hand, allowing himself to be helped up. "Aren't you the gentleman? Isn't he, brother?" He looked up at Helbindi with a mischievous grin. Helbindi grumbled something under his breath.

"You wanted to see the gardens?" Thor did his best to control his grin and took Loki's chilly arm in his, leading him the direction of the gardens.

The evening was cold, the sky clear, a thin blanket of snow coating everything and an icy breeze wafted through the air. Loki took a deep breath when they stepped out, his eyes fluttering closed. There was a cough from behind them.

"Helgi?" Loki called without opening his eyes.

"Yes, Prince Loki?"

"Leave for a moment, will you? Go find some busty woman and look down her dress or something. Leave us for a while."

"Helbindi-"

"Helbindi doesn't need to know, does he?" Loki smirked. There was the sound of shuffling and the door closing, Loki took another deep breath before slowly opening his eyes again.

Thor cleared his throat. "Sorry, there isn't much to look at now. It's really beautiful in the spring."

"It's lovely," Loki said softly.

Thor and Loki walked without speaking for a few minutes, the sound of the wind and the festivities inside breaking the silence.

"It must be difficult." Loki gave Thor a confused look. Thor continued, "always having someone follow you, constantly being watched over."

Loki shrugged. "It is infuriating. But I know that they mean well. ...So, how does the wife hunt go?"

Thor swallowed, heat flaring to his face and suddenly feeling nervous. "It goes..."

"You sound excited. No good prospects then?"

Thor felt his heart pounding a mile a minute. He fought to keep his voice steady. "What are your thoughts on marriage?"

"Mine? Or in general?"

"Yours."

Loki broke away, going over to a leafless tree and touching the bark. "Can't say I've thought much about it for myself, seeing as I'm not exactly compatible with most of my kind and my family being the way they are... I wouldn't say I'm opposed to be being married, I just can't see myself finding someone to marry."

Thor took a step closer. "But what if there was someone?"

Loki laughed and leaned onto the tree trunk. "Then I'd venture to guess I'd marry them."

Thor took a deep breath, gathering all the courage he could before he said his next words. "Loki, I know-"

"Loki!" Bellowed Helbindi, stomping towards the two, face contorted in rage.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Helbindi."

"What do you think you're doing?

"Having a conversation," Loki answered dryly.

Helbindi spoke through gritted teeth, "you've had your moment with the prince now it's time to come to the feast."

"Fine," Loki said through equally gritted teeth. Looking back at Thor he smiled and bowed slightly. "I must go now, Odinson. If I do not see you before we leave in the morning, know that you made this all much more bearable. You have my eternal gratitude." Loki walked ahead of Helbindi, who shot Thor a parting scowl before following his younger brother.

Thor groaned and fell forward onto the tree, his forehead hitting it with a thunk. 

-

Thor knelt on one knee and placed a fist over his heart, bowing his head down to his father. "Father, my I have a word with you?"

Odin chuckled, Standing from his throne and walking down the steps. "You may have a few. Now stand up Thor, there is no need to be so formal!" Thor lifted his head and stood with a grin. Odin clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Now what is so important that you feel the need to act like a royal?"

Thor's smile managed to become even bigger and brighter. "I think I have found a wife!"

Odin squeezed his shoulder harder, giving Thor a good shake. "Wonderful! Who is she? Is Sigsteinn's daughter? She is lovely, and I saw you making eyes at her..."

"No, not her." Thor suppressed a shudder, she had worn some overly musky perfume and held herself awkwardly so he'd always smell her neck. Whomever made that for her should be banned from making potions. "They do not know that I intend to wed them yet. That is why I want to ask you-"

"To go and court the lovely girl? Of course! Go forth, my son, use that Odinson charm!"

Thor beamed and thanked his father profusely, running off to pack his bag and leave for Jotunheim at once.

-

Byleistr stood, looking out into the snowy plains of Jotunheim, watching fat snowflakes drift slowly to the ground. He squinted. "There is speck on the horizon."

Loki and Helbindi rushed over to the window, Loki pushing a chair over so he could be tall enough to see.

"It is just an animal," Helbindi said flatly.

"All the animals are white," said Loki.

Helbindi smirked. "And all the giants are tall." Loki glowered up at him. 

Byleistr snickered and looked back out the window. "Whatever it is, it is moving fast and with purpose towards us."

Loki and Helbindi looked back out the window, the three princes stared out the window and watched the unknown creature in silence.

"It walks on two legs," Byleistr observed.

"It's hair is light," Helbindi added.

Loki's eyes widened. " _It is Thor_." Helbindi and Byleistr slowly turned their heads to their younger brother, who was still staring out the window.

The three brothers ran as fast as they could to the throne room.

-

"King Laufey, I, Thor Odinson, have come to you today to ask for Prince Loki's hand in marriage." Thor bowed with flourish before the royal family.

" _What!?_ " They all said in unison.

Laufey turned to Loki and whispered, " _what did you do?_ " Loki shrugged.

Thor straightened, smile still plastered on his face. "He has bewitched me in the most wonderful way, good king. I have thought of no one else since since meeting him and will think of no one but him for as long as I exist."

Laufey and his sons stared at the prince in silence for a few long moments, before Lafey waved Byleistr and Helbindi out. They left reluctantly, staying close to the doors to try to listen in on the conversation.

Laufey stood his full height, towering over the Asgardian and looking down his nose at him. "So, you wish to marry Loki..." Loki stood next to the throne, trying to figure out what had lead to this.

"Yes."

"Do you think you are worthy to marry him?"

Thor puffed his chest out. "Yes."

Laufey turned. "Loki, do you want to marry him?"

Loki sputtered, " _No!_ " Thor's smile fell. "I don't know!" Thor looked hopeful. "...I barely  _know_  you!"

Thor's smile returned full force. "We could get to know each other."

Laufey narrowed his eyes at Thor. "You're serious about this aren't you?"

Thor nodded.

Laufey snapped his fingers, beckoning a guard to him. "Have a room prepared for the prince at once, make sure it is warm." The guard nodded and stalked away. 

Loki's jaw dropped. "What are you doing!?"

Laufey shrugged. "You are going to get to know each other."

-

Thor was seated next to Loki for dinner, his brothers sat across from them, giving Thor dirty looks the entire time. 

"You look lovely tonight, Loki," Thor whispered.

Loki rolled his eyes and took another sip of wine. "Don't try to flatter me with your pretty little words, Odinson. I am not that easily wooed."

"I do not flatter. You truly look lovely tonight." Thor took a swig of his wine, clearing his throat before continuing. "But I think you look lovely all the time."

Loki made a disgusted noise, taking Thor's cup from his hand. "This is too strong for you, Asgardian."

Laufey stifled his chuckle in his wine glass.

-

"Father, may I speak with you?"

Laufey smiled and turned from the book he was reading. "Of course, what is troubling you?"

Loki walked up to his seated father, setting his chin on his knee. "Why are you doing this to me? Is this to teach me a lesson?"

Laufey laughed, gently patting his son's head. "No, not at all." He took a deep breath. "Loki, I have always wanted the best for my children. And for your brothers, that is an easy job. But you-"

"I am a  _freak_ ," Loki said glumly.

" _Loki._ "

"Well, I am. No use in hiding it now, is there?"

Laufey sighed. "Loki, your size makes you different, that is true. But while it hinders you here, it can open doors for you in other places."

"Like becoming some Aseir prince's whore?"

"Loki! No!" Laufey sighed again. "You don't have to be stuck here. I know how caged in you feel, and I can't see that getting any better the longer you're here."

"You just want to marry me off..."

"Please stop putting words in my mouth." Laufey rubbed the pad of his thumb up and down Loki's forehead. "I just want you to be happy. I think that Thor could possibly do that."

Loki rolled his eyes dramatically. "You do not have to sit next to him at dinner."

Laufey chuckled, patting his head again. "Just give him a chance, that's all I ask."

Loki stood with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine," he said petulantly. "But I think Helbindi anf Byleistr are less willing."

"I think I will let them continue on as they are. I don't want the prince getting any ideas."

-

"Good morning Helbindi and Bysleistr! I hope it is treating you well," Thor said with a cheery grin, inclining his head to the two princes. Who, for once, actually looked at him pleasantly. 

Byleistr answered, "it has been very well, hasn't it brother?"

Helbindi nodded. "Yes it has been very well. You know, It is good that we found you..."

"We wanted to tell you something..." Byleistr added.

"We are glad that you've taken such an interest in our baby brother."

"Very glad," Byleistr said.

"And we want to help you."

"With the  _wooing_..."

"With the wooing." Helbindi finished.

Thor eyed the two warily, then grinned, clapping his numb hands together and wringing them. "Wonderful! I'd love the help..."

"Great!" Helbindi clapped a great hand on his back. "You know what Loki loves?"

"Poetry," Byleistr answered.

" _Poetry_ ," Thor repeated.

Helbindi leaned closer. "Write him a poem and recite it at dinner tonight! Surely, he will love it."

Thor nodded, looking off in the distance and thinking back on his writing lessons from so long ago. "A poem... Thank you, I must go back to my room and think a while." Thor turned and began running back to his room, a spring in his step.

When he was far enough to not hear them, Helbindi and Byleistr let out the laughter they had been holding back.

-

Thor stood in his chair and cleared his throat, commanding the confused attention of everyone in the dining room. 

"I have spent the better part of the day in my room, thinking..."

Loki muttered under his breath, " _that explains the steam coming from your door..._ " He stabbed a piece of roasted meat on his plate.

"...Of a poem that would be worthy of a creature as lovely as Loki."

Loki shot a look to his brothers, who looked to be holding back laughter.

"I can only hope it pleases your ears." Thor cleared his throat once more. "Your eyes are red, your skin is blue, while Asgard is bathed in gold, somehow it seems dull compared to you..."

Loki made a gagging noise and yanked Thor back into his seat.

"You didn't like it?" Thor made a face like a kicked heimiric pup.

"Of course-" From the corner of Loki's eye, he could see his father looking at him with a raised brow. "-I love it. I just would rather hear it in a more private setting, you understand?"

Thor brightened instantly, grabbing Loki's hand and kissing it. "Of course I understand, I will tell you the rest of it later." He went back to his plate of food, eating messily and loudly.

Loki glared at his snickering brothers, planing the ways he'd get back at them for this.

-

"Darling husband, where is Thor? I haven't seen him in days." Frigga nibbled on a roll demurely.

Odin laughed out loud. "Did I not tell you? He apparently found someone suitable to marry. He's gone off to woo the lucky young woman."

Frigga gasped, dropping her roll and clapping her hands together. "He has!? This is wonderful news! I do hope it is that Loki fellow he seemed so infatuated with at the festival. He'd make a wonderful addition to this family."

Odin choked on the ale he was drinking, sputtering for a minute before he could manage to speak again. "Loki? As in... Laufey's youngest son? And Thor?"

Frigga seemed surprised by her husband's reaction. "Why, yes. Is that a problem?" She asked coyly.

"My eye!" Odin yelled, pointing to the golden patch. "Do you not remember!?"

Frigga sighed, "that was so long ago now, Thor was nothing but a baby and Loki probably was too. I do not see why it should matter anymore..."

"My.  _Eye!_ "

"To be fair, you did start that fight."

"I'm starting to wonder whether you're married to me or Laufey."

They were silent, Frigga staring down Odin until he spoke again. "He is not marrying Loki. They wouldn't even be a good match."

Frigga raised her hand, taking a sip of wine before speaking. "I'll have to disagree. I think they'd work quite well together."

"How so?" Odin asked skeptically.

"Well, Loki is powerful, strong-willed, and extremely arrogant..."

Odin rested his head on the palm of his hand. "That sounds like  _our_  son."

Frigga continued as if he said noting, "but he is less brash, he thinks things through. Together I could think they could balance each other out."

Odin huffed. "I still do not like this."

"It's not your marriage to like."

"Bah, what do you know..."

"I think I know a thing or two about marriage." Frigga gave Odin a stern look, picking up her roll again and smearing jam on to it. "If Thor and Loki want to get married, I will give them my blessing  _and if you know what's good for you_ , you will too. I'm not letting some petty little fight between you and Laufey keep me from getting grandchildren in the next 100 years."

Odin sulked into his ale.

-

"I heard from Eburwin today that the hariberry flowers are starting to bloom." Byleistr fiddled with a piece of thread in his hands.

"Are they now? Aren't those Loki's favorite flowers?" Helbindi stole the string from Byleistr's hands.

"I think so..." Byleistr grabbed the string back.

"Someone should pick some, it would make him very happy I'm sure." Helbindi slapped the string from his hand.

"Oh yes." Byleistr snatched one end of the string. "It would make him very happy."

Thor grinned sneaking away from the corner he'd hidden behind, a plan forming in his mind.

"You think he heard us?" Byleistr asked, yanking one end of the string.

"Of course he did." Helbindi yanked on the other end, the string coming apart with a snap.

-

Thor had been searching for the dark grey-blue flower for hours. His lips nearly frozen to his teeth and Mjolnir a dead weight in his numb hands. The only thing that kept him from turning and going back to the palace in defeat was the thought of pleasing Loki. The poem had not worked as well as he had wanted, so he hoped that getting Loki a bouquet of his favorite flowers would put a smile on his face.

Finally, in a clearing, there was a sea of blooms, the petals shining with a coating of frost. Thor was ecstatic, his body rejuvenated. He began running full speed to the clearing.

A large, white paw stopped him.

Perhaps Loki would get a pelt along with his flowers.

-

Loki sat, curled up in a plush char as he read a book as big as his lap. He looked up, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "Has anyone seen Thor today?"

Helbindi and Byleistr looked at each other, both shaking their heads and going back to what they were doing.

"Odd, he's usually bothered me by now..." Loki thought another minute before shrugging and going back to his book.

Some time later there was bellowing outside.

"Loki!" He grunted as he pulled the dead beast behind him. "I have brought you something!"

Loki jumped out of his chair and ran to the window, his brother's following close behind.

There was Thor, drenched in purple blood and guts, dragging a hroolflr carcass behind him. Big, stupid grin on his face.

Loki leaned out the window. "What in the nine realms are you doing!?" 

"Well, I had intended to just get you some flowers, but this beast showed up and decided I bring you it too." Thor raised his chin proudly. Something stirred in Loki's chest.

"Oh." Thor pulled a blood covered bouquet from his belt holding them up for Loki to see and continued, "I brought you the flowers as well..." He added shyly, "sorry about the blood."

Loki felt the corners of his mouth quirk up into a smile. It turned into a sneer. "You fool! You know you could've gotten yourself killed!"

-

Loki had the flowers put into a vase and set at the table, dried blood still stuck on the petals, the meat of the hroolflr was made for that's night dinner and the skin had been sent off to be mad into a coat for Loki. 

Loki bit into another piece of meat, chewing it slowly while he stared at the flowers. "Why do you like me so much?" He asked without looking away form the bouquet.

Thor stopped mid-bite, giving Loki a questioning look. "Huh?"

"Why. Do you. Like me?" Loki asked again, more sternly.

"You're funny, you're smart, you don't treat me like the ground I walk on is made of gold, you set my heart on fire and I do not wish to put it out." Thor placed his hand on top of Loki's. "And that is only the start of it."

Loki took a deep breath, his heart pounding and looked back to the food on his plate. "Oh..."

-

"Come on Asgardian, show your virility to your intended. Join us in a bit of sparring."

Thor thought for a moment and shrugged, pulling his cape off. "Alright. It has been a while since I have sparred with anyone. What are your rules?"

 A Jotun with a circle of hair at the top of his head, wound into a tight braid, stepped into the ring. He pointed to Mjolnir, handing off Thor's belt. "No weapons." Thor nodded, taking the hammer off and dropping it to the ground. "The first to get knocked out or give in, wins."

"Those seem like fair rules. Let us spar."

Thor and the Jotun entered a makeshift ring drawn into the snow and began circling each other. The blows came slow at first, a kick here, a punch there, most of them hitting air. Then Thor landed a blow behind the giant's knee, making him fall forward and land with a crack on his knees. Then it was a flurry of fists and blood, blows landing anywhere they could. Thor was thrown to the ground a few times, something cracking with each hard landing. Thor tasted blood and his head swam, the ground felt like it was shifting under his feet.

He kept standing, shakier each time, but even more ready to fight.

-

Loki strolled into the library, the book he just finished in hand. 

Byleistr called to him as he stared out the window. " Oh good, you're just in time to see your betrothed get killed."

"He's not my betrothed." He froze when the rest of the sentence fit itself together in his head and dropped his book, running to join his brother at the window. "What!?"

He saw Thor just as he was getting thrown to the ground, beaten and bloody, one of the guards circling around him. Thor stood up slowly, a hand going to his chest as he did. Even from the window Loki could see that his breathing was labored and blood dripped from his lips. The giant swung again, hitting Thor in the torso and knocking him back to the ground. The other giants that had gathered cheered as Thor laid on the ground.

Loki ran from the window, quickly making his way through the palace and to the grounds where Thor was.

He saw Thor trying to stand up, the giant getting ready to swing again.

"STOP! Stop right now! You're killing him!" Loki slid over the snow and knelt next to Thor, forcing him to stay on the ground. 

A voice from the crowd piped in. "Aw, the prince need to get saved by his princess? How cute."

Thor made a rumbling noise that could have been words if his mouth hadn't been filled with blood.

Loki whipped his head around and screamed at the crowd, "do you want the wrath of Odin upon us? Do you want to bring war here?"

The crowd looked uneasy all of a sudden and slowly began to disperse. 

"Byleistr?"

"Yes, Loki?"

"Help me get Thor to his room, and make sure father deals with those giants."

"Of course, brother."

-

Thor awoke to pain. Intense pain. He couldn't even open his eyes. He tasted blood. 

And then he felt a soft, cool hand on the searing hot skin of his face. He sighed, leaning into the touch.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," he croaked.

"Okay, where does it hurt the most?"

Thor had to think for a moment, concentrate on each part of him and figure out the most agonizing parts.

"My chest."

"Okay. You're going to go back to sleep now."

Thor nodded weakly and let sleep overtake him again.

-

The next time he woke, he still couldn't open his eyes, but the pain had subsided greatly.

His face was resting on a cool thigh and he felt fingers weaving through his hair. His hand moved to rest next to his face and feel the soft skin there.

"Did I impress you?" He mumbled into Loki's leg.

He heard Loki snort above him. "By nearly getting beaten to death? Not in the slightest."

Thor made a whining noise in his throat.

"You are an absolute fool."

Thor raised his eyebrows. "Can I be your fool?"

The hands in his hair stilled. "You should go back to sleep."

He nodded and let his mind drift into darkness again.

-

He finally woke up and was able to open his eyes again.

The first thing he saw was Loki's legs stretched out in bed next to him.

"You're finally awake." Loki closed his book with a snap.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Nearly three days now."

Thor's eyebrows reached his forehead. Slowly he sat up, his body creaking and stiff. Loki's hand was on his chest and pushing him back down. He looked down and noticed he was only covered by a thin piece of fabric.

"I am naked."

"Would you rather I left you in your bloody armor?"

"No..." He looked back at Loki with a lascivious smile. "Did you like what you saw?"

Loki rolled his eyes and got up, walking over to a little table and picking up a tray. "I figured you'd be hungry when you woke and had something brought up here for you.

Thor sat up quickly, wincing as he did, but the smell of food dulled the ache slightly.

Thor scarfed down the meats and fruits so fast that it would've impressed Volstagg. When he had finished he looked up to find Loki staring at him with wide eyes.

"Perhaps I should've had them bring up more."

Thor swallowed down his final bite. "No, this is good. Thank you."

Loki moved the tray, putting it on the floor and sitting back down on the bed, next to Thor's legs.

He looked down at Thor's exposed calves. "I didn't expect you to be quite so hairy."

Thor laughed. "What did you expect?"

Loki shrugged, still looking at his legs. After a beat of silence he said, "I still think you're a fool."

"I could guess so much." Thor said with a smile.

"Father is holding Byleistr's 30th cycle celebration tomorrow, would you like to accompany me?"

Thor sat up more. "I couldn't think of anything I'd like to do more."

Loki felt his stomach flip. Thor's eyes seeming even more blue as he looked at him. "Fool."

-

Thor and Loki watched party goers dancering to the heavy beating of drums in the center of of the large hall. Cups overflowed with wine and the mood of the room was light and fun.

Loki leaned and whispered into Thor's ear, "You still have those braids I put in your hair."

Thor ran a hand through his hair instinctively, feeling a little rope of hair between his fingers. "I like them."

"I could put a few more in... If you want. I think they look good on you." Loki cringed at himself.

Thor turned to look at, a lopsided grin on his face. "I'd like that."

Loki looked away and cleared his throat, Thor's gaze suddenly felt burning hot on him, making him flush.

"Would you like to dance?" Loki was forced to look back at Thor, his lopsided grin still there. "You'll have to show me, but I think  I can do it..."

Loki nodded fast. "Yes. I'd love to dance."

Loki lead Thor to the dance floor and put their hands in their correct places, Thor's hand over Loki's heart and his over Thor's. "And then you just kind of spin in circles. It's very easy." 

"I think I can do it." 

They were silent as they danced, gracefully avoiding the other dancers and spinning around the entire room. Thor put his other hand on Loki's waist to catch his balance, leaving it there as they continued on. His hand felt searing hot on his skin, he thought back to when Thor was unconscious and he had to get his armor off, how everything on him felt so hot. How, when Loki put Thor's bruised face into his lap he moaned. Thor hadn't meant to, he was asleep, but just those memories sent his skin tingling. His mind stumbled onto new thoughts. How would his skin feel pressed against him? Would that beard of his scratch as he kissed? Oh Ymir, he thought, he wanted to kiss Thor badly.

"Loki?"

Loki realized he must've been making a face. He grabbed Thor's hand and began pulling him out of the hall. "I want to speak with you alone."

"Right  _now?_ "

"No better time then the present!"

When Loki felt they were sufficiently alone he shoved Thor against the wall and held him there. "What have you done to me?"

"Huh?"

Loki explained, "when you came here I expected you to leave by the next day, but you stayed and kept doing these stupid deeds to win my heart. The worst part is, it worked! You make me feel like such an idiot every time you smile at me or even just so much as look at me!  _Look!_  You're doing it right now!"

Thor grinned stupidly at him. "It did?"

"Yes!" Loki shrieked.

Suddenly Thor had an arm wrapped around Loki's waist, pulling him close and crushing their lips together. Loki sank into the embrace, his hands grasping Thor's shoulders tightly. When they finally broke apart Loki took Thor by the hand and began pulling him away.

"Where are we going?" Thor asked breathlessly.

Loki smiled. "My room."

-

Loki threw Thor down onto his bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him hard. Thor pushed at Loki's shoulders until he relented

"You sure you don't want to wait?" Loki answered him with a rough kiss.

Thor pushed him away again. He said sheepishly, "I've never been in bed with a man before."

Loki rolled his eyes and looked back down at Thor with a pitying expression. "Do they teach you nothing in that shining city of yours?" He grabbed Thor's wrist, pulling it under the shimmering fabric of his skirt, and running his fingers over his already slick vulva. "I have  _both_."

Thor seemed to be unable to breathe, just barely able to nod and repeat "both."

Loki let go of his hand, leaning down to kiss him again and grind their bodies together.

Thor regained his wits, flipping them so he loomed over Loki, ripping his skirt off in one swift jerk and pulling his armor of in a way that would probably damage it. They both moaned when Thor laid on top of Loki, their cocks rubbing together, the friction and temperature differences making them reel. 

Thor slipped a hand between them, exploring Loki with his fingers and pushing two in slowly. Loki gasped, his body going still under Thor.

Thor stopped, watching Loki's face.

"I've never been in bed with a man either," Loki said with a shrug.

Thor smiled, dipping down to kiss Loki again and continued to fuck Loki with his fingers.

"Just  _fuck_  me already," Loki snapped, wrapping his legs around Thor's hips.

Thor pulled his fingers away, lining his cock up to Loki's entrance and pushing in slow. He buried his head in the crook of Loki's shoulder, letting out the breath he'd been holding when he was fully sheathed. Loki dug his nails into the meat of Thor's shoulders, letting out breathy moans with each movement of their bodies. Thor pulled back his hips and snapped them forward, repeating the motions until he built a steady rhythm. 

Thor watched Loki's face, every little movement it made from pleasure, he ran his fingers over the lines that ran along his cheeks, following them with his lips. Loki wrapped his legs around him tighter, his hands feeling every bit of hot skin and hard muscle he could reach. Loki felt his orgasm building, something different from the times he'd pleasure himself, the feeling of being filled while his cock was pressed between their bodies, rubbing against that hot skin.

Thor moved his hand between them again, taking Loki's cock in hand and stroking. Loki yowled, coming hard and spurting his seed on his stomach and hand, another fluid spilling slightly lower and wetting Thor's thighs. Thor thrusted a few more times, spilling deep inside Loki until he slumped down in top of Loki's relaxed body.

Thor pressed his sweaty forehead to Loki's clammy neck, a lazy smile on his face. "Will you marry me, Loki?"

Loki shrugged. "If you insist..."

Thor lifted himself up and placed a smiling kiss on Loki's lips.

-

A few days later, after a few things had been sorted out, Thor and Loki arrived in Asgard.

Frigga greeted them, a beaming smile on her face as she welcomed her son and his fiancee with open arms. A carriage awaited them to bring them back to the palace.

There, they found out that they wouldn't be left alone with each other until after the wedding to "ensure they remained chaste." There would be a lot of rituals that'd they'd go through before the wedding, and Frigga needed to meet with Loki soon to talk about Jotun customs. Frigga also had fabric swatches that needed to be looked right now and some flower arrangements she wanted to go over.

"Oh! Have you guys talked about children yet?"

Thor laughed nervously. " _Children?_  Why would we need to talk about that?"

"We're not even married." Loki added.

Frigga looked at Loki and Thor with her knowing smile, placing a hand on each of their knees. "Sometimes, wonderful things happen sooner than expected." Loki and Thor both stared at her for a minute. 

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Loki asked a bit frantically.

Frigga's smiled widened and then the carriage was stopping in front of the gates and she was nearly jumping out.

"Come on now, It's time to introduce you two to the court!"


End file.
